Quiero un perro, Ahora!
by Gabiie'Marqz
Summary: SegundoCap."Que demonios Jasper, ¿Le pusiste nombre de cereal?"- Emmett&Jasper con perros : Comico100%! Leean&dejeeen reevieew!.
1. Chapter 1

**A'N: Hola, de nuevo.(: pues esto es igual de comica (creo yo) quee mis otras dos historias. Espero que les guste. Disfrutenla.! **

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Quiero un perro. Ahora!**

_.Cullen Productions' fanfic!ring._

Todos estaban situados en la sala, escuchando con gracia la petición de Emmett a sus padres. Rosalie se sentaba como solía hacerlo cuando su esposo protagonizaba este tipo de situaciones: piernas cruzadas, cabeza agachada, las manos en el rostro. Se le pasaría.

"Carlisle, por favor!"- suplicaba Emmett

"Querido, no creo que sea una buena idea"- las voz suave de Esme contestaba esa suplica.

"Esme, Alice tiene un Porsche, Rosalie un Mercedes, Edward un Volvo Y una humana..."- recalcaba Emmett antes de que Esme lo interrumpiera.

"Tu tienes un Jeep."- le dijo ella.

"Si bueno, -dijo vacilante- un perro no le haría daño a nadie."

"¿Donde viste a ese perro?"- pregunto Carlisle.

"En el centro comercial, Alice me obligo a acompañarla, no quería cargar todas las bolsas ella sola ahí estaba en la tienda de mascotas, mirándome, suplicando que lo comprara, solo que la tienda ya estaba cerrada.

"Alice!"- nombro Carlisle.

"Yo no tengo la culpa que se aya fijado en un cachorro, yo que iba a saber"- contesto Alice, obviamente adivinando la acusación.

"Bueno, pensare el tema"- le dijo Carlisle a Emmett.

"Oh Carlisle, le prometí volver por el, ¿LO harás esperar?, están indefenso, necesita un hogar"- seguía su suplica.

"¿Le prometiste volver por el!?"- pregunto Edward.

"Si, y volveré por el verdad Carlisle?"-

"Emmett no se si..."- vacilaba su padre.

"¡Por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor!"- rogaba el.

"Bueno, esta bien"- respondió al fin, respuesta que desato el shock en todos.

"SIIII!, te dije que lo conseguiría me debes 50 dólares"- esto ultimo lo susurro Emmett a Jasper.

Jasper, bueno todos tenían cara de - Que acaba de decir Carlisle!? - pero Jasper, había apostado que jamás en la vida le permitirían a Emmett tener una mascota ni aunque fuera un gusano, era lo suficientemente torpe para cuidar de el.

"Pero, tendrás que hacerte cargo de el, alimentarlo, bañarlo y Emmett, si te aburre no simplemente te lo comes, eso no se hace"- advertía su papa.

"No me lo comeré, - contesto ofendido - Oh Gracias Carlisle!"- agradeció y lo abrazo.

"Bien, en ese caso yo puedo tener una... jirafa"- replicaba Jasper.

"Estamos hablando de un perro Jasper."- respondió Esme.

"Estamos hablando de Emmett"- grito Jasper.

"Entonces yo también quiero un perro."- la petición de Jasper, dejo alarmados a sus padres.

"¿Para que quieres un perro?"- pregunto su alarmada madre

"Para lo mismo que el, - y apunto a su hermano - para nada".

Esme y Carlisle intercambiaron unas miradas de paciencia pero al final accedieron, no podían decirle que no habiendo aceptado el perro de Emmett.

Al dia siguiente Emmett y Jasper sin Alice, fueron al centro comercial por sus respectivas mascotas. La situación es que Emmett escogió un gran Bulldog (el cachorro indefenso, con el cartel de cuidado en la jaula) y Jasper un pequeño Coker.

Y la historia continua.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

¿Que les paarecio? Cualquier comentario, al cuadrito con leetras verdes.(: Por favor dejen review.!

& Chaaoo prontoo llegara el tuyoo lo estoy meedio preeparando.

**Graciaas por leer.!**


	2. Nombre de cereal y reto

**A'N:** Perdon a todas las que hize esperar, pero eh estado algo ocupada; de verdad no se de donde me salen tantas tonterias y eh descuebierto que no es en clase de ciencias en la cual me inspiro, si no en la clase donde tenemos que poner atencion(: Ojala & les guste. 

**Disclaimer: Meyer! Gracias por ellos(: **

**

* * *

****Quiero un Perro**

**Parte 2**

**"Nombre de cereal"**

"Aleja a tu rata de Bobby"- reclamaba Emmett.

"Yo no tengo la culpa de que tu 'perro' la este molestando"- bufo Jasper.

Después de la discusión con Carlisle y de que este haya dado el 'si' a la idea de que Emmett y Jasper trajeran un perro, las peleas no se hicieron esperar. Los perros tenían un pequeño error...

"Lo estas asustando"- dijo Emmett abrazando a su 'cachorro'

"Vamos pequeña, estos dos tienen que tomar el te y después hablar de lo deliciosas que son las croquetas"- repelo Jasper.

Si, en efecto, el perro de Jasper en realidad era 'perra' y tenía mucho carácter. Al contrario, el perro de Emmett parecía haber sufrido un trauma al nacer, siempre estaba oculto debajo de la cama lo cual molestaba a Rosalie pues tener a Jacob rondando era mas que suficiente.

"A done la llevas, ¿A sus clases de como hablar con los animales?"- vacilo Emmett.

"La voy a entrenar"- respondió Jasper.

Emmett se tiro al piso de una carcajada la cual provoco que su perro se asustara y saliera corriendo para esconderse debajo del sofá de la sala. Jasper ignoro la escena y se dio media vuelta.

"Oye, oye espera, - Emmett se recuperaba y empezaba a levantarse - ¿Como le pusiste a la rata?- pregunto.

"Hmm..."- Jasper vacilo en contestar.

"¿Le pusiste Dixie?"- grito Edward bajando de las escaleras y con una sonrisa en su cara.

"Gracias Edward"- contesto Jasper. El nombre había salido de su esposa Alice pero que mas daba Emmett ya estaba tirado en el piso de nuevo.

"Que demonios Jasper, ¿Le pusiste nombre de cereal?"- soltó otra risotada retorciéndose en el piso.

"Al menos no le puse nombre de pervertido sexual... ¿Bobby?"- respondió Jasper.

"Bobby no es nombre de... lo que sea que hayas dicho, es muy masculino"- repelo Jasper.

"JASPER HALE, deja de mandar tu enojo que no estoy de humor para aguantarlo y tampoco le enseñes palabras raras a Emmett que después seré yo quien tendrá que explicárselas, y acéptenlo si los perros pudieran patearles los traseros por los estupidos nombres que les pusieron, lo harían"- grito Rosalie desde la habitación.

"Vez lo que haces Jasper, la molestaste"- de burlo Emmett que aun se reía. Jasper ignoro el comentario.

"Tu perro esta realmente asustado Emmett, piensa que eres... estupido"- dijo Edward mirando con lastima a 'Bobby'.

"Edward, ¿Tu también te llevas con los animales?, cielos, pensé que Jasper era el único rarito."-

"No leo su mente idiota, prácticamente te lo esta gritando con solo mirarte, me compadezco de el."- contesto Edward.

"Bueno, aun se esta acostumbrando a mi"- susurro Emmett.

Alice bajaba por las escaleras sonriendo hacia Jasper que al verla dejo fluir una ola de amor y felicidad.

"OH Jasper, podrías dejar de ser tan acaramelado y evitar soltar tus emocioncitas"- Jasper ignoro a Emmett y se acerco a Alice.

"Jasper, iuju Jasper, JASPER!"- grito Edward.

"QUE?!"- contesto gritando.

"Tu perra esta viendo de una manera, muy, muy extraña al perro de Emmett, que bueno que no leo sus pensamientos, estoy seguro que serian aun peor que los de Emmett y Rosalie cuando andan intensos"- se burlo Edward.

Jasper miro a Dixie que miraba muy extraño a Bobby como había dicho Edward, pero el perro de Emmett parecía estar más asustado que antes.

"OH NO! eso no lo voy a permitir, no dejare que tu perra con nombre de cereal este de cachonda con Bobby, contrólala Jasper"- arremetió Emmett.

Este cargo a la perrita y la empezó a sacudir de un lado a otro, de arriba a abajo, la puso frente a sus ojos que parecía que la besaría.

"Prohibido Dixie, Prohibido ver a 'eso' de 'esa' forma, wacala"- advirtió Jasper.

Dixie le ladro juguetonamente y volteo para gruñirle al otro.

"Déjala Jazz, tal vez haya un nuevo amorío por aquí"- murmuro Alice burlonamente.

"Ni lo menciones enana de cuento, no dejare que ocurra"- Emmett se lanzo hacia Bobby y lo cargo dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras.

"Que no se te ocurra subirlo a la habitación Emmett por que tendrás que irte buscando otra mascota"- volvió a gritar Rosalie.

El perro se estremeció ante las palabras y se encogió en los brazos de Emmett temblando de miedo.

"Demonios, tendré que cuidarte mas de lo que pensé"- le susurro al perro y se regreso escaleras abajo.

Edward, Alice y Jasper seguían en la sala discutiendo sobre el pedigree de la perrita y Alice rogaba por cargarla.

"Y bien Jasper, que no ibas a entrenar a Choco-Cripis."- pregunto Emmett.

"Es Dixie, y lo haré después, de cualquier manera es fácil ver quien de los dos es mas educado"

"Pues Fruit-Loops puede ser educadita pero Bobby le ganaría en todo lo demás."- arremetió Emmett.

"Wow Jasper, me sonó a reto."- se metía Edward.

"Pareces muy segurito Emmettsito"- respondió Jasper.

"Lo estoy, Zucaritas no se compara con las habilidades de Bobby"- dijo Emmett muy tranquilo mientras Edward y Alice reían de los variados sobrenombres.

"El martes a las 7:30 en el patio delantero, Puntualmente"- reto Jasper.

"Estaré ahí... puntualmente"- acepto Emmett.

Los dos salieron disparados a lados contrarios, Jasper hacia la puerta principal y Emmett estuvo a punto de llevar a Bobby a la recamara y recordó la amenaza de Rosalie. Dejo a Bobby en las escaleras y subió a la habitación.

Desde la sala donde todavía estaban Edward y Alice se escuchaba la discusión de Emmett y Rosalie.

"Rose, cariño, ¿Que es puntualmente?"- cuestiono su esposo.

"OH estupido Jasper"- murmuro ella.*

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado; & de nuevo perdon a todas las que hize esperar(: actualizare esto mas seguido. Alex, Gracias por darme nombres de cereeal hahaha(: ily3'

A todas(os); **Porfavor** dejen review; el review me dice si enrrialidad les gusta & actualizo mas rapido(:hahaha. No, enserio deejen **Revieew. Es GRATIS!**

**Thanks.**


End file.
